Of Salves and Salvations
by Lroxmysox
Summary: D/H "I cursed myself for staring but my eyes seemed to be magnetized by Potter's emerald orbs. I could never deny that his eyes were really, I mean really captivating. Way too captivating. And I hate it." Draco/Harry POV.


**Summary: **How Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter struggled to fell in and out of love.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the HP characters. Harry would have ended with Draco if I owned them. :]

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Unusually Captivated**

**Draco's POV**

I never wanted any of this. I never asked for anything like this. I have already faithfully devoted myself in keeping up with my father's expectations since the day I inherited his last name but this certain matter will unlikely go along like the past did. Father will never get what he wants from me this time. I will never be a Death Eater.

Sure, I have my parents as avid supporters of the Dark lord but being their only heir doesn't mean I have to follow their steps. I don't want that stupid mark on my arm. Or any mark for that matter.

Why can't I just live normally like everyone else? Why can't I be somebody else? Why are my parents so obsessed with the Dark Lord? Why is my life so fucked up? Would I even have the guts to say no to my father?

It all comes down to him

Harry _fucking _Potter.

My life wouldn't be this miserable if not for him I mean, theoretically, if he never existed, the Dark Lord wouldn't be that lunatic and power-hungry like who he is now, right? The days would have been extremely darker if that would happen but at least, there would be no disgusting mark on my arm.

Look at him. Just look at what he's doing. Playing with his food? Oh come on, Potter. You've got a wizarding world to save. Hurry on with it. Kill the bastard already so that I won't have to get marked with that absurd tattoo.

What the hell is he sulking about? He's not the one who received a letter this morning saying that he needs to be marked by the last month of the school year.

"It's rude to stare, Draco," Pansy interrupted my thoughts. I am definitely staring at him. I'm giving him death glares, Pans.

"As if the Golden Boy looks good enough for me to stare at," I mumbled as I moved my eyes to my plate and tried to stuff more of the sickening breakfast Hogwarts serves. This is going to be a long day. I'm sure of it.

**Harry's POV**

I'm hopeless. I can't even think straight. Hermione says I should relax for a moment but how could I? Though I put myself in a hard time to stop thinking about what lies ahead, I simply can't. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to be the Chosen One. I just want to live like everybody else. You know, live a simple, uncomplicated life and die peacefully.

I don't know what to do. How can I defeat Voldemort if I can barely eat my breakfast properly?

"What's that, Hermione?" I sort of shouted for not hearing what she said. Mild noise from other students echoed through the walls of the Great Hall. You must always expect that the Great Hall's jam-packed during early morning Saturdays. Students, I think, don't have any plans to sleep late and waste a nice, warm weekend. Plus, it's Hogsmeade week today.

"I said Malfoy keeps staring at you."

"I don't think so, 'Mione," I said as I quickly glanced at the Slytherin table to confirm my statement and found Malfoy playing with his breakfast. Just like me.

"Look again, mate," Ron, sitting beside me, added.

Feeling a bit stupid, I peeked at Malfoy again. This time, I wasn't met by a hunched, slim lad playing with his food but a pair of eloquent, at the same time dreary, grey – no, _silver_ eyes.

**Draco's POV**

I never knew Potter's eyes could be that green.

Well, as much as I wanted to follow Pansy's advice, I can't help it. My head just flew involuntarily at Potter's direction and then my eyes met his. It sent shivers to my spine. I can't quite describe what emotion he's hiding behind the shield. The shield that's probably the reason I can't decipher any emotion. Just a bit of _hesitancy._

I cursed myself for staring but my eyes seemed to be magnetized by Potter's emerald orbs. I couldn't control them.

You couldn't blame me either. Although he's my sworn archenemy, I could never deny that his eyes were really, I mean really captivating. Way too captivating.

And I hate it.

My ramblings were once again stopped when Blaise tugged my robes. With extreme difficulty, I moved my eyes away from Potter's gaze and looked smugly at Blaise.

"Coming to the Hogsmeade with us?" he asked.

"I think I'll pass."

"Whatever the letter said, don't let it ruin your day, Draco. C'mon go with us. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, we can get the latest item at Zonko's," Pansy encouraged. But I turned them down. I need time to think things over. I don't have the rights to go to joke shops and forget what Father asks of me to do.

They left afterwards and I sped through the dungeons and muttered 'Salazar' at the portrait. I headed straight to my room, ignoring the fact that nobody's at the common room or anywhere else in the bedrooms. I lied down to my thankfully soft bed and tried to contemplate.

But, apparently, brilliant green orbs got the knack of lingering inside my head without my consent the whole time.

* * *

Please review! Thanks.

-Lroxmysox


End file.
